criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Trostenwald
Trostenwald'''Spelling of Trostenwold was confirmed by Geek & Sundry in the article "5 Things to Love about the New Critical Role Campaign". is a small rural town in the Marrow Valley in the Western Wynandir region of Wildemount. The town is bordered by the blue waters of the Ustaloch. The town is under the rule of the Dwendalian Empire and is a trade stop on the Amber Road. The town also serves as the place where the new party first meets. The town is most notable for its unique strain of grain and wheat, which led to a boom in breweries around the turn of the century. Of the initial glut of breweries, three brewer families have survived and prospered to this day. The town now primarily exports fish, crops and ale. Trostenwald also has a contingent of Crown's Guard who act as law enforcement for the town. The Lawmaster (local Dwendalian leadership) is a Dwarf named Norda. '''Demographics In the southern, more rural region of the Empire, especially near Felderwin, which is one of the largest, tilling and farming areas of the entire Empire, there is a very heavy halfling population. While this city is not the core of it, a larger 20-25% of the population in Trostenwald is halfling. Geography The Ustaloch The Ustaloch (Zemnian for "eastern lake" ) is a kidney bean-shaped body of water that borders the town's wards on their eastern sides. This freshwater body is fed by a river that leads to the mountains to the north. The other side of the lake contains open fields. The lake has muddy banks and two small islands within the center of it. Seen on the horizon from the lake's edge, the islands are around three miles out into the water and about 600 feet from each other. The larger of the two islands is named Crookedstone and is a few hundred feet across with a grove of 10- to 15-foot-tall trees on it and a jagged, rocky shore. In the center of the island there are ruins of old stone walls that had made up a single-story structure about 15 by 30 feet across. There had been tales that an old witch had once lived on the island about a hundred years ago. The citizens of Trostenwald never go to the island, believing it to be cursed. The smaller island is only around fifty feet across and is largely barren with five or six dead or dying trees on it. Creatures Besides the fish, crabs and small crustaceans that fisherman make their trade on, giant water snakes dwell within the depths of the lake. There has recently been more and more instances of these snakes coming out of the water and attacking folks on land. These snakes were between 20-25 feet long and one of these snakes had been destroying a home within the loch ward before being killed by Beauregard, Fjord, and Jester. Loch Ward Bordered by the Ustaloch, the Loch Ward is the most eastern and central ward of the town and is where the docks and fishing village are. The five to six main dock structures of this ward protrude out into the lake from between ten to thirty or so feet and service the small fishing boats that work on the lake. The Old Mudhole Tavern A small dark tavern containing four tables, it was described as being like a dive bar and smelling of old wet wood, ale stain, and peanut. Vosna, the barkeep, is a man in his thirties and an avid reader of the works of Samuel. He had been in the process of reading a tasteful romance novel of theirs, written in Zemnian, called the "Rose Embrace". The Fletchling and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities :→ Main article: The Fletchling and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities. The carnival had set up east of the Loch Ward on the southern bank of the Usterloch, having their first show on the day of Grissen (see Calendar of Tal'Dorei). This was where Mollymauk Tealeaf and Yasha worked, with Molly as an entertainer and Yasha as a security guard. This carnival became the site of a ravenous zombie attack when an old man suddenly keeled over and transformed. The party was able to kill the zombie with minimal casualties. However, all of the performers except Yasha were taken into custody for suspicion of wrongdoing. Reynaldo's House This house belongs to Reynaldo, a meek middle-aged man with kind eyes, an unkempt chin beard, and cracked calloused fingers. It was in the process of being repaired, as this was where Beauregard, Fjord, and Jester had saved Reynaldo's daughter from a giant snake that had come out of the loch. He had taken a collection of 4gp, 22sp, 48cp from among the other local fisherman as means of rewarding the party for their service for having come and aided when no one else would. A scrawny young man around 14 or 15 with a puffy red afro and pale skin, who lived three houses up, had been helping the Reynaldo with various jobs and was using a large heavy butchering knife to carve the skin off the snake and fillet it for meat. The damage sustained to the dwelling included: destroyed furniture and cabinets, its door being ripped off its hinges, and the roof partially collapsed. Lochward General It is a general goods store in the loch ward. Noah's Boat Noah was a sailor and the owner of a large fishing vessel in the loch ward. The party, with Fjord's help, came to an arrangement and acquired safe passage to Crookedstone island in the center of the lake in exchange for a bottle of fire whiskey, though he settled for a bottle of cheap wine. A man in his mid-40s, he had a five-o’clock shadow and a small scar on the bottom left side of his chin. He wore a heavy knitted cap that was folded back on his shoulders and a long coat. On the passage back to shore, the party (bringing along Kylre's head) tried to buy Noah's silence with six gold pieces, but after seeing Fjord disguised as a Crown's Guard he immediately gave up the party in an attempt to absolve himself of any blame, saying that they had taken over his boat and forced him to take them to the island. North Ward The general work around the water in this ward consisted largely of individuals moving crates around. Market Area A small market street where simple wears, vegetables, meats, and handcrafted goods could be purchased. It's within this market that the party discovered that the name of the old man who had transformed into a zombie creature was called Enon. Burnished Biblios This store is located on the southern portion of the north ward by where it borders the loch ward on the outskirts of the market street. Looking like a closet or a sort of storage shed had been pushed up against or bolted onto another building, it was made out of driftwood-looking, heavily weathered wood, had one door leading in, and the windows were blocked out by materials stacked up against them. There was a general dusty and moldy smell to the shop due to water damage in a far corner. It was described a cluttered crammed mess, with every space being taken up by stacks of knick-knacks, small stuffed animals, toys, books, glasses, and goblets. Open for business at any hour, this book and trinket shop is owned by Oglin Hornsblower, a crotchety looking, scrawny old gnome, who had bought, traded and found the various items in his collection. He had a cotton ball of hair around his head with a perfect u-shaped bald spot on top, small beady eyes, a bulbous nose and a matching tuft of hair on his chin. Caleb found two books of interest in the shop. One of the books appeared to be an old note and sketchbook written in a strange language and although it didn't radiate any magical aura it had hints of arcane nature in the back of the book. The other was a book written in Zemnian and translates to "Fiends of Folklore". Using his smell to determine the books values, Oglin wanted 3gp in exchange for the book on fiends, and 10gp for the sketchbook. Oglin was not a fan of Caleb's cat familiar which he proposed trading for the books. Nott found and stole a shiny but dented brass baby-bottle and a tarnished platinum flask, which she switched out for her own flask filled with whiskey. It became apparent when Caleb was exiting his shop the Oglin did not speak Zemnian. Baumbauch Family Brewery Beauregard spent a night learning the way of the cobalt soul from __ and Archivist Xenoth, in one of this brewery's warehouses. Hills Ward [[Crown's Guard|'Crown's Guard Stockade']] The stockade is the main operating center for the Crown's Guard in the town. It is a large single story, though tall, rectangular building of large stone and masonry. Built for function, it isn't a beautiful building and is made to be defensible. It contains the Law Master's office and has a subterranean basement area used for holding prisoners. Bathhouse Serving upper-class clientele, this bathhouse was seen a bit pricey, costing 5sp for a bath. Points of Interest The Nestled Nook Inn ''' This two-story building located in the ___ ward is where the party first meet, and the first location described for the second campaign. Caleb and Nott slept in a second-floor room of this inn after an apparently rough evening. Beauregard, Fjord, and Jester met a patron at this inn to collect payment, which in turn led to the two groups meeting. Jester had etched a dick into one the tables at this inn. The inn has three rooms upstairs with a communal washroom at the very end of the hall. Although the hall does not contain windows, each of the rooms has a window, as well as a single bed, a nightstand and a chair. '''Employees *'Yorda': A 40-something-year-old woman who is the tavern-keeper, rents out the rooms and seems to manage the inn. She had shoulder length blonde hair and weathered skin. *'Adelaine': A redhead barmaid who rushed from table to table taking orders and going to and from the back kitchen to get meals for customers. Menu Job Board The board currently has one sheet posted by someone in the Hills Ward looking for folks to do an extermination run near the southern portion of the Ustaloch. It looks like there seems to be a vole infestation. Hillsbrook Parchment and Binding This shop is a boutique in a layout like a cross, with windows at the ends and a door at the back. The shop contains lots of books on farming technique, as well as books on how to grow and care for different types of vegetation, plants, and various beasts of burden. There are also books on the different seasons on what's best for different types of grain and wheat. There are a couple of books that deal with discussion on the Menagerie Coast, that talk about the Clovis Concord, and a discussion on the political structure that maintains the city states there. The person who runs this shop is an older man by the name of Sheenah. The closest library is in Zadash up north. That is where the library of the Cobalt Soul resides. Its a bit pricey to peruse their selection. Caleb found a book on hoe technique called Jamison's Hoedown. The owner wanted 2 silver pieces in exchange for the book. Natural Remedies - Herbs and Medicinal Things They sell herbs, medicinal things, and incence. Jacklewear Smiths Notable Houses The Baumbauch House is one of the three brewer families in Trostenwald. Beauregard, Fjord and Jester helped to load crates for this house and swindled from their employees. This house also has the blessing of Fryda Langer, the Starosta. The Husseldorf House is one of the three brewer families in Trostenwald. The party visits their brewery during a brewery tour. They met Voss and June, two women who run the brewery facility. The von Brandt House is one of the three brewer families in Trostenwald The party visits their brewery during a brewery tour. History Background When the party arrives in the town, there is a new visiting carnival called "The Fletching and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities". This carnival is the site of a zombie attack that the new party helped stop. Trivia * The town was spelled "Trostenwold" by Kelly Knox in a Geek & Sundry article, but the name is spelled "Trostenwald" on the official map by Deven Rue. This article assumes that the map has the correct spelling. References Category:Wildemount Category:Towns Category:Settlements Category:Settlements in Wildemount